Overlord Episode 11
"Confusion and Understanding" (混乱と把握 Konran To Haaku) is the eleventh episode of the ''Overlord Anime'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on September 15, 2015. Summary In the Throne Room of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown is using scrying magic to view Shalltear Bloodfallen. He is irritated that he must resort to using a Divine Class item to resolve this matter. He receives a Message from Narberal Gamma reporting he has been summoned by the E-Rantel Adventurer's Guild who have become aware of Shalltear. Back at E-Rantel, Ainz now donning his Momon disguise attends a meeting headed by the Guildmaster, Pluton Ainzach. At the meeting are three other mythril ranked adventurer teams: Rainbow, Sky Wolf and Kralgra that have been summoned to deal with the vampire. Ainz wishing to minimize the damage caused by Shalltear's appearance concocts a story that he is familiar with the vampire, who he calls Honyopenyoko, and has been hunting it. In addition, he shows that he possesses a Sealing Crystal containing a seventh tier level spell which he intends to use. Momon insists that Darkness will fight against Honyopenyoko alone, arguing that involving others in the fight will simply increase the number of casualties. Nearly all in the room acquiesce to his terms save Igvarge of Kralgra, who demands his group accompany Momon in the fight against the vampire, which the latter accepts. En route to the destination where Shalltear is located, Ainz has Kralgra ambushed, Igvarge himself killed by Mare Bello Fiore. Albedo and Ainz then walk towards Shalltear, to which Ainz reveals his magic ring, Shooting Star. He hopes that the wish-granting magic of the ring will undo the spell on Shalltear. To his surprise, the magic fails. Ainz panic-ally orders a retreat, teleporting himself and Albedo to a safer location. Albedo attempts to ask what is wrong, however, Ainz goes through a tantrum of rage. Just as his undead racial effect kicks in, he calms down. Once calmed he tells Albedo the magic of a Divine Item didn't have any effect on the mind control placed on Shalltear. There is only one power that could do so, World Items. Ainz didn't think any World Items were in the New World, he orders Albedo that they must hurry to the Treasury to retrieve the World Items stored there. Albedo and Ainz are joined by Yuri Alpha in the Treasury. At the gate, Ainz opens it to the inner sanctum. They encounter a strange octopus humanoid, that Albedo recognizes as her creator Tabula Smaragdina. However, she quickly corrects her self stating he is an impostor, causing Yuri to prepare for battle. Ainz orders them to stand down, as the impostor is really a Doppelgänger named Pandora's Actor, the Area Guardian of the Treasury. The Area Guardian dramatically introduces himself and offers his services to which he deduces that they have come for the World Items. Embarrassed by the Area Guardian's actions, Ainz pulls his creation aside and tries to impress him to act seriously without antics. After that, he orders Albedo to give her Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to Pandora's Actor and follow him to the Mausoleum. Inside the Mausoleum, Ainz shows Albedo the Avatara, golem statues made into the likeness of each of the Supreme Beings. Ainz created it as a memorial to his comrades and to safely store away their gear. He tells Albedo once day a statue of him will be here. Albedo takes it that Ainz means to leave them and begs him to stay with Nazarick forever. Ainz cannot promise her that and tells her that should he be gone leading Nazarick and the other Floor Guardians wll fall to her. He tells her his intent to face Shalltear alone, despite her protests, stating it is his responsibility and he does not wish for his children to kill one another. Albedo seeing his determination, demands that he promise her one thing, to come back. Major Events * Ainz Ooal Gown locates Shalltear Bloodfallen. * Adventurer's Guild Meeting in E-Rantel. * Ainz's group dispose of Kralgra to keep the affair a secret. * Ainz discovers that Shalltear is under the mind control of a World Item. * Lockdown of the 1st~3rd Floor during Shalltear's Rebellion. * Ainz, Albedo and Yuri Alpha visit the Treasury. * Ainz, Albedo and Yuri Alpha meet Pandora's Actor. * Ainz decides and prepares to fight Shalltear alone. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Narberal Gamma * Albedo * Mare Bello Fiore * Hamsuke * Cocytus * Demiurge * Aura Bella Fiora * Sebas Tian * Solution Epsilon * Yuri Alpha * Ulbert Alain Odle (Avatara) * Tabula Smaragdina (Avatara) * Peroroncino (Avatara) New Characters * Pluton Ainzach * Moknach * Bellote * Igvarge * Pandora's Actor Abilities Used Known Abilities Tier Spells * Rabbit Ears * Wish Upon A Star * Teleportation Locations Known Locations * E-Rantel * Great Tomb of Nazarick New Locations * Treasury ** Mausoleum Anime Notes * Ainz has located Shalltear Bloodfallen without visiting Nigredo and uses her ability to locate her. * Shalltear isn't in her Valkyrie Form when Ainz located her. * Theo Rakheshir and Mayor Rettenmaier didn't make their appearance in the Adventurer’s Guild Meeting. * Cocytus and Mare Bello Fiore supervise the 1st~3rd Floor in the absence of Shalltear. * Sebas Tian and Solution Epsilon are informed about Shalltear's Rebellion. * CZ2I28 Delta didn't come along with Yuri Alpha to accompany Ainz and Albedo to the Treasury. * Ainz was not shown to have given the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to Pandora's Actor. Gallery pl:Odcinek 11 (sezon 1) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 01 Episodes